Spencer Cassadine
Spencer Cassadine was a senior at Port Charles High School in seasons 1-2 and now a Port Charles High graduate. During his junior year he joined his Freshman cousin Madi Morgan's band The Pretty Reckless as the bass player and remained in the band until he graduated at the end of season 2. Spencer was known as a good looking guy in high school but never had a girlfriend. he had both Miranda Montgomery and Gabbi Montgomery after him in the first season. he had a crush on Emma Drake but nothing happened. when he came back to visit in season 4, he even tried to drug her drink at a party but it turned out to be Jenny's instead and Emma left Briana to take Jenny to the hospital. Spencer lost his mother, Courtney Matthews at an early age and only knows his father and younger brother along with his several nannies and some of his fathers girlfriends like Nadine Crowell. Spencer was best friends with Madi Morgan, Spike Lavery, Ian Slater and Evan Salinger. he is the son of Nikolas Cassadine and Courtney Matthews. Nephew of Sonny Corinthos, Lulu Spencer-Zacchara, Brooke Spencer-Morgan, and Lucky Spencer, older brother of Aiden Cassadine, cousin of Kristina Davis, Molly Lansing, Lexi Lovett, Taylor Lovett, Madi Morgan, Ali Morgan, Christian Zacchara, Elena Zacchara, Sydney Zacchara, Fiona Spencer, and Meghan Spencer and is portrayed by Twilight Saga actor Taylor Lautner. Early Life Spencer Stefan Nikolosovich Cassadine is the son of Nikolas Cassadineand Courtney Matthews, born in February 2006. He is originally believed to be the son of Jasper "Jax" Jacks, who had switched paternity tests to make Courtney think he was the father. Right after his birth, Jax tells Courtney that Nikolas is the biological father, but Courtney dies before she can tell Nikolas. Jax decides to keep the secret and raise the baby as his own. Courtney had picked the named John Michael Jacks (in honor of both their fathers).Robin Scorpio learns the truth and announces it at the baby's christening. Nikolas renames the baby Spencer Cassadine, in honor of his half-siblings Lucky and Lulu Spencer and to demonstrate the conclusion of the Cassadine/Spencer feud. Spencer's great-grandmother, Helena Cassadine, hires Colleen McHenry as the baby's nanny. Colleen soon develops an unrequited crush on Nikolas, growing desperate for the two of them and Spencer to become a family. Colleen kidnaps Spencer, and Helena kidnaps him from Colleen. Nikolas andEmily Quartermaine go to Moscow and rescue him. Spencer is often left in the care of Nikolas's staff and friends comment on his lack of parenting. In June 2011, Spencer moves to Zürich, Switzerland with his father. In December, Lulu mentions that Nikolas is in Greece. In March 2013, Laura mentions that Spencer is in Italy with his great-grandmother, Lesley, who brings him to Port Charles in May. Character History Season 1 Spencer is first seen in 1.01 Pilot walking toward the school while complaining about how he wishes their father would pay for a nice private school instead of having to go there but they are stuck there because their dad wants them to socialize with people who aren't rich and more average. as they walk up the steps Spencer notices brother Aiden is staring at Bree Brennan and Spencer tells him he doesn't have a chance. once inside he meets up with friends Spike Lavery, Madi Morgan and Ian Slater and is seen in class with Ian, Emma Drake and Leah Corinthos 1.03 On The Line, Spencer becomes the object of Gabbi and Miranda Montgomery's attraction and is seen smiling at both of them in the hallway and the next day Gabbi tries talking to Spencer who tells her that he is busy and later tells the two that he isn't interested in either of them. 1.04 Sorry I Can't Be Perfect, Spencer is at band rehearsal with Spike, Madi and Ian and seen rocking out with them on stage and talking to Ian about what is going on between Madi and her father. 1.05 Cries In Vain, Spencer is seen talking to younger brother Aiden 1.06 The Party Scene, Spencer is with bandmates Madi and Spike at Sierra's party and helps get Cameron away from the passed out Briana as Madi calls Leah. 1.07 Courage, Spencer is there for brother Aiden when it comes to the possibility Lucky could be his father 1.14 Falling Inside The Black, Spencer is backstage with Madi and Spike wondering where the heck Ian is and when it comes time for them to play, they go on without a drummer. 1.16 In Real Life, Spencer is recording with band their new song Miss Nothing and is the first to bring up the fact that they are going to need a new drummer because Ian is now in prison. 1.17 Nothing Left To Lose, Spencer is with Aiden when the gunshots go off, the two are fleeing when they come across Malaya, Ryder and Lucy's bodies. Aiden checks Malaya's pulse and when he realizes she is dead he starts freaking and Spencer grabs onto Aiden and pulls him with him and the two are able to escape before the lockdown. 'Season 2' 2.01 We Are Broken Spencer was evacuated early during the shooting and once he hears Spike was shot, he along with his father and Aiden head to the hospital where Spencer finds Madi and asks her how Spike is doing and is told he is in the OR. Spencer waits with Madi until her mother shows up and they get Madi to go get Spike's blood off of her. He later waits until Spike is out of surgery to go visit him. 2.05 Disparity By Design Spencer returns to school and is seen with Spike and Madi and with them decides to audition for a new drummer since Ian is in prison. Evan Salinger auditions and the three agree he is what they are looking for. 2.11 Anywhere But Here Spencer finds out Aiden ran away from home with Lucy Hubbard. 2.16 Breaking Inside Spencer is relieved to find out that Aiden is okay and on his way home. 2.17 Believe In Me Spencer performs with Spike, Madi and Evan in the talent show with the bands new song Just Tonight. 2.20 Day of Reckoning Spencer graduates high school and goes to the party with Spike and Madi to celebrate him graduation along with getting in to UC Berkeley. He is later seen in the crowd shocked that Tyler was killed. 'Season 4' 4.07 Here I Stand Spencer returns to town to make sure Aiden is okay. He is in town and sees Emma and the two talk. Spencer asks if she is going to be at Josslyn's party and Emma says she will be there. 4.08 A Party Song (Walk of Shame) Spencer scores some Rohypnol, planning to get Emma in bed if she rejects him again. He shows up at the party and tries talking to Emma who only talks to him for a little bit. Madi tries talking to him for a little bit, trying to catch up with her cousin. Later Spencer is angry he can't get Emma alone and puts the drug in a drink he plans on giving to Emma only to get distracted and Jenny Martin ends up grabbing the drink of what is supposed to be pepsi. When Jenny starts having an allergic reaction, Spencer watches from afar and then leaves hoping no one catches him. He leaves town the following day to go back to Berkeley. Trivia Quotes Category:Characters Category:Next Generation Category:Former Category:Main Category:The Young and Reckless Category:Born On Screen